


Le tueur meurtri

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, F/M, Music, Obsession, Rape, Sadness, Short, Suicide, it was better in my head, villain in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait plus de meurtres sur la conscience qu'il n'avait de doigts au bout des mains. (Basé sur et pour quelques dollars de plus).





	Le tueur meurtri

**Author's Note:**

> Et pour quelques dollars de plus est la création de Sergio Leone.

Il avait plus de meurtres sur la conscience qu'il n'avait de doigts au bout des mains. Il aimait torturer et tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remords, même lorsqu'il avait fait tué des femmes et des enfants. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, c'était pour cela qu'il était le plus fort et le chef de sa bande...

Pourtant, l'Indien avait une faiblesse, une seule qui le tourmentait tous les jours et toutes les nuits et ce depuis des années. Cette faiblesse c'était Elle et les sentiments qu'elle lui avait fait éprouver, et qu'il continuait d'éprouver. Il portait sur lui une montre qui émettait une musique à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait, et qu'il lui révélait une photo d'elle, ainsi il était sûr de ne jamais oublier son ravissant visage. 

Cette musique il la déclenchait à chaque fois qu'il provoquait un homme en duel et jusqu'à aujourd’hui il avait gagné à chaque fois, alors il était convaincu qu'elle lui portait chance, et qu'Elle lui pardonnait le crime affreux qu'il lui avait infligé, il l'avait violé parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pu accepter que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Elle s'était suicidée d'une pale dans le cœur alors qu'elle était encore dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais pu effacer de sa mémoire son visage sans vie, ses yeux éteints, eux, qui avant qu'il n'entre et qu'il ne détruise tout, avaient brillé de milles feux. 

Il l'aimait parce qu'elle avait été tout ce qu'il n'était pas, parce qu'elle avait été douce, généreuse et courageuse, alors que lui était cruel, égoïste et lâche. Il rêvait d'elle et de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir si elle l'avait aimé. Tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle c'était cette photo et cette mélodie, ce mélancolique air qui était le cri de son cœur qui pleurait sa solitude éternelle.


End file.
